Réflexes sans fil
by vegap1k
Summary: On ne vit pas sous le joug de Xanxus, on survit -l'escouade en sait quelque chose- ; entre deux crises de gâchette aigue, rien ne vaut d'habiles réflexes et... un téléphone sans-fil ?


**Titre: **Réflexes sans-fil.

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Akira Amano. Un peu de Lucrèce.

**Genre:** XanxusxSqualo, certainement.

**Notes:** Mon complexe des Gardiens de la Pluie a encore frappé. Ou serait-ce celui des personnages malhonnêtes ? Bref, petit amusement à placer où vous voulez, comme d'habitude. Sûrement après l'arc Varia, ou alors dans le futur, ou même... Kof. Qu'on me pardonne si OoC il y a.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« VOIIIIIIII ! ALLO ? ! »<p>

L'avantage d'être le patron incontesté de la Varia, c'était que ces déchets d'assassins en faisant partie lui étaient infiniment dévoués, à lui et ses plumes incarnat.

« DINO ? ! »

Surtout cette poubelle de requin; il en ricanait au nez de sa propre cravate.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, ENFOIRE DE CANASSON ? ! »

Tout le monde le savait : Xanxus ne s'abaissait pas à l'accomplissement d'ingrates tâches comme celles de décrocher le téléphone. Alors il avait attendu qu'un de ses esclaves -pardon, membre de sa famille- ramène sa personne, en tirant la grimace, les bottines sur le bureau. Franchement, il avait eu la gâchette chatouilleuse.

« VOOOOI. T'es qui pour me donner des ordres, enfoiré ? ! »

Et, arrachant la porte d'un coup de pied pistonné, Squalo avait fini par débarquer pour prendre « ce putain d'appel de merde », crachant moult injures à son « branleur de boss » confortablement installé dans son large fauteuil de velours. Ce n'était pas comme si ce foutu téléphone était à seulement dix centimètres de sa main.

« Merde, tu veux quoi ? ! »

A cet instant, la perspective d'un verre débordant de whisky atterrissant sur le coin de la tempe de son lieutenant lui avait paru fort intéressante.

« Hé, le poney. Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? ! »

L'homme fronça les sourcils comme il sentait quelques mèches de jais titiller la base de son cou, qu'il dégagea négligemment. Qu'il est doux de ne rien faire quand tout s'agite autour de soi -et à cause de soi. Surtout si l'on résumait le « tout » à un certain Superbi.

« T'as qu'à ouvrir le robinet et oublier de le fermer, bordel !»

En bon emmerdeur fini, l'italien se délectait des beuglements tonitruants que poussait son second lorsqu'il le provoquait. Brisant divers objets contondants sur son crâne, par exemple.

«Tu te fous de ma gueule, vooi ? »

Ou laissant le téléphone pourrir les tympans de toute la Varia pendant un quart d'heure. Et puisqu'il gouvernait l'escouade du bout des ongles -et qu'il était _très_ bien armé- son Gardien de la Pluie la mettait en veilleuse et partait à la pêche. Voire à la chasse à l'homme. Décidément, être le boss, c'était trop bon.

« Mais t'as quoi dans la tronche ?»

De fait, son règne demeurait indiscuté et indiscutable, soit…

«Voooi. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, bouffeur d'avoine. »

Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Ses lèvres s'étirant en un rictus contrarié, un cran de sécurité sauta.

« Saloperie, je bosse tout d-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! »

Et s'il désirait mettre fin à cet appel douteux avec le parrain Cavallone pour quelque obscure raison en explosant le téléphone -et le bureau- d'un tir précis, il n'hésitait _absolument _pas.

« MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? » brailla le bretteur, sa main valide crispée sur le combiné sans fil.

Ne considérant guère le tas de planches fumantes à ses pieds, Xanxus maugréa. Le cuir de ses bottes avait fondu et ce fichu escrimeur esquivé le tir. Pas qu'il eut été ciblé initialement; mais bon, c'aurait été drôle de le brûler au troisième degré.

« T'es bruyant, déchet. » siffla-t-il, plissant ses yeux alizarine.

Le commandant n'eut le temps que d'ouvrir la bouche; son supérieur avait anticipé, et braquait son arme sur sa figure.

« Dégage. »

Il insista en glissant son index sur la détente. Et comme il régnait sans faillir sur son petit monde -et que ses cicatrices faciales s'étendaient dangereusement- Squalo tourna les talons, vociférant à foison, sans oublier de découper la tapisserie et de rayer les carreaux en partant. Il gratifia même la porte fracassée d'un deuxième round ; c'était un homme généreux.

Le tueur pesta. Boudant derrière son col, il posa son revolver sur ses genoux -un autre de ses larbins rentrerait bientôt pour réclamer le remboursement des dégâts alors il n'aurait qu'à lui faire sauter la tête- et s'empara de la bouteille de tequila qu'il avait pris soin de sauver quelques minutes auparavant. Il l'ouvrit brutalement et l'entama aussitôt.

A la vérité, il avait beau être le leader reconnu d'une milice crainte par la majorité, massacrant la minorité, et respectée des rescapés, Xanxus était sacrément jaloux.

Et peut-être _un peu_ possessif sur les bords.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Déroutant, les conversations en parallèle. Dino a perdu Enzio, en fait. Il voudrait de l'eau pour sa tortue éponge...<p>

En espérant que c'était plaisant, merci, et à bientôt~


End file.
